The present invention relates to an intermittent windshield wiper system including a wiper control module and a wiper switch which allows an operator to set a time delay between consecutive wipes of a windshield wiper.
Intermittent windshield wiper systems are well-known in the automotive industry. In addition to typical "low" and "high" settings of a standard wiper system, an intermittent wiper system provides preset wiper actuation cycles including preset time delays between consecutive wipes of a windshield wiper. Most intermittent wiper systems provide several settings, each having a different time delay between consecutive wipes.
Intermittent wiper systems provide periodic rather than constant wiping. They are less distracting to the operator than constant wipe actuation. On the other hand, it is important to ensure that they operate frequently enough to keep the windshield clean.
One problem with these intermittent wiper systems is that they require a "trial and error" adjustment between the various preset actuation cycles and time delays. As rain accumulates on a vehicle's windshield, an operator must determine which delay setting is appropriate for a given weather condition. However, the operator knows little about the individual wiper cycles other than the relative length of delay between the various pre-set settings. Thus, the operator usually has to adjust the intermittent wiper system several times before the appropriate windshield wiper actuation and time delay is established for a given weather condition. There are also "continuously" adjustable delay settings, but they also require trial and error.
Additionally, when weather conditions change, the "trial and error" procedure of establishing a wiper setting with an appropriate time delay must be re-executed to establish the appropriate setting for the new weather condition.
The intermittent wiper system of the present invention provides a system that allows an operator to select a desired time delay and windshield wiper actuation for an intermittent wiper system. The system eliminates the "trial and error" process of establishing an appropriate delay cycle based on current weather conditions.